


Close your eyes.

by Infinite_Dimension



Series: A new future [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Mei - Freeform, MeiCree, Protective Jesse McCree, Snowflake - Freeform, cowboy, mccree - Freeform, mccree x mei, mcmei, mei x mccree, shy Mei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: The scientist's life changes as the gunslinger saves her from an attack.Maybe this Outlaw isn't as bad as they say he really is..."Why he risked his life for her, why he was so.... charming? So handsome?"





	1. Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientist's life changes as the gunslinger saves her from an attack.  
> Maybe this Outlaw isn't as bad as they say he really is...
> 
> "Why he risked his life for her, why he was so.... charming? So handsome?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)

Tea is slipping trough her throat while sitting at the table, as she thinks back at what happened a few hours ago.It's like she still can't believe everything. The movements repeating time after time. Her hands trembling as she quickly puts down her cup. She was happy that the Chinese woman is all alone in the kitchen of the Overwatch building. Most of her fellow friends and partners were asleep or busy recovering of the mission, the mission Mei just returned off. 

The scientist looked up after staring into her cup, it was almost empty, when she heard the door opening. Her gaze went to the door.  
It was the only person with fur that opened the door, entering the room. The fellow scientist gave her a friendly smile as he went to the woman. **" Can I join you?"** Winston asked as Mei replied on this with a nod. The gorilla was a close friend of her, they talked a lot about their work as researchers. 

Winston took a chair, moved the chair in the right position and sat in front of the woman. He let out a sigh as he started to talk. **" I heard what happened... Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it or do you want me to talk to 'him'?"**  
When the other mentioned 'him', Mei's eyes went wide open. Her eyes moving towards Winston's, the thoughts were going insane as her brains are playing the scenes over and over again.  
\-------------------  
The day started normally.  
Getting up, washing her body, putting on clothes, eating,... Around the midday, Mei had to be ready to go on a mission. It was a mission together with five other team members. Mercy, Pharah, Junkrat, McCree and Roadhog. They had the mission to protect someone, Mei hoped they will be able to do this without making too many trouble. 

The vehicle started moving when everyone was on the carrier jet  
The woman let out a sigh as she looked outside of the window. **" Scared?"** A voice asked as Mei looked up, gazing into the direction of the voice as it revealed that the voice was a browned haired American man. The man was called 'Jesse McCree'. the scientist knew him for quite a while. After all, everyone in the organization knew the outlaw. Although she didn't know a lot about him. It was a somewhat surprise to hear him saying something to her. She decided to reply. **' A bit..."** Mei wasn't sure how to react after all ... The woman knew McCree was an outlaw, she didn't trust him.

 **" No need to be... I will keep ma eyes out for ya..."** Jesse showed Mei a smile as a response. The rest of the trip was peaceful. The scientist continued having a conversation with the cowboy. McCree was just as charming as Ana told her he would be. 

After a while, they arrived at the place where the mission took place. With a loud click, the doors of the shuttle opened. The six Overwatch members made their way to the place they needed to be. Like always, the offensive heroes were ready to attack and the defensive heroes ready to defend. 

The mission went 'normal' like always but one special thing happened... On one moment, Mei wasn't paying attention. She didn't saw that an assassin had her eyes on the scientist. She only heard an echo, the echoing of the sound of a sniper rifle. The woman wanted to shoot Mei in the back. The scientist quickly turned her body, facing the sniper. But she couldn't react in time... She couldn't defend herself anymore...; Mei thought she was alone for it but... 

Suddenly she saw a red fabric, it was McCree... he jumped in front of her just in time to protect her, hurting himself. Mei saw Jesse falling down... He was shot in his side, there was a shot wound, bleeding heavily. The cowboy felt down on the ground, letting out a loud moan because of the pain he felt... 

**"I heard from Pharah what happened... Agent McCree is doing better, he still is in pain but Mercy is doing her best. "** The man looked at Mei with a worried expression on his face, his hazel eyes were trying to 'read' the woman. **" You can go to him if you want."**  
\-------------------------------------------- 

The woman looked in front of her for a few seconds, suddenly she stood up, the chair made a sound as she shoved it to the backside **“ Thank you ... Then I will go to him...”** She showed the gorilla a quick smile as Mei made her way to the door of the kitchen room of the Overwatch base. When she arrived at the door, she opened it with a soft swing and closing it quickly behind her as she made her way to the room McCree was resting in. 

The way to his room was quiet and every step she took left an echo in the room. Again thoughts appearing in her head, hoping the cowboy is okay. 

The woman stood in front of the door, the door that was the entry to the room Jesse was in. _“knock knock.”_ Mei knocked two times on the door, waiting for a reply but she couldn't hear a response. Slowly she opened the door. Holding the door half open as she put her head inside the opening of the door, to looked around in the room. There wasn't anyone except... Someone laying in bed. 

Quietly Mei opened the door more as she then closed it behind her, entering the room. On her toes, the scientist went to the sleeping Jesse. He laid on his back, having his eyes closed and resting, breathing trough his mouth. Mei could also see that the man had a naked chest as the blanket was laying just under his arms. It also seemed like Mercy or one of the other medics removed McCree's left metallic arm. 

The woman took a chair and put it next to McCree's side, next to his bed as she then sat down. Everything she did was as quiet as possible. **“McCree?”** in an insecure and somewhat scared voice Mei asked if he was awake, if he could talk. Mei had a lot of questions for the cowboy, she really wished to know the answers. _Why he risked his life for her, why he was so.... charming? So handsome?_ As Mei thought those things, she felt her cheeks becoming softly red. _Why am I even thinking those things ?_ Of course she would not ask him those things. 

After all... Why would the famous Jesse McCree 'like' her... 'Like 'a chubby scientist who has not much to offer? Maybe Mei had a lot to offer but she wasn't sure what... 

**“ Jesse... Are you awake? Can you give me a sign you are okay? Something?”** A worried tone can be heard in her voice. It's like she was the mother who was checking up on her sick child or a woman who came to check on her sick lover.

The man opened one of his eyes softly  
\--------------------  
Mei's eyes went wide open as she saw what the cowboy was doing, Jesse opened his other eye, looking at the woman with a somewhat " tired expression on his face.  
**" I..."** McCree's lips tried to move, making words. **" I think I just died.... Cuz there's an angel watchin' me..."** A little smile appeared on the gunslingers face. 

Mei had her eyes wide open. The way the gunslinger talked to her wasn't like he normally would. His medication was the reason for all this. She wasn't sure if what the cowboy told her was the truth or just something he randomly said thanks to his fever. The scientist decided to just ignore what he told her. She again couldn't help but show a blush on her cheeks.

 **“ How are you feeling, Jesse?”** Mei asked as she looked at the man, who was blushing. His body was weak and fighting against the pain in his side.

 **“I've felt better... How are ya keepin' up?”** Jesse asked as he put his hand on top of hers, showing her a tired smile. 

Mei replied on this with a smile. She was insecure about this flirty stuff but the Chinese woman kept calm, she didn't want to ask him too many questions at this moment. 

**“I'm doing just fine, Thank you for … Well, what happened back there...”** The woman felt a bit guilty about the whole happening.

 **“Don't mention it... I told ya, I would look out for ya.."** McCree gave a soft smile as then the man suddenly yawned loudly.

The scientist moved softly her head, not moving her chair. **' Close your eyes... You have to rest. Do you need anything so you can sleep?”** Mei asked as Jesse focused his eyes on the woman. **” No... Thank you. I will try to rest. “** Mei gave a nod on this. She still didn't move her chair. McCree closed his eyes as he tried to sleep. After a while, Mei could hear a little snore coming from the man.

The woman stood up, quickly coming to the man as she pressed her lips on the cowboy's front head, for a few second the woman focused her gaze on the sleeping gunslinger and a little chuckle escaped her mouth, she thought the man looked kinda cute when he was asleep.

Mei's eyes then wander off to the clock, the clock that was hanging above his bed. The 'ticking' noise of the clock was the only sound that broke the silences as Jesse stopped snoring.

The arrows of the clock told Mei it was one a.m. The scientist clearly lost track of time. She made her way, as quiet as possible, to the door of Jesse's room.

When Mei took the door nod, she looked one more time to the sleeping man as her lips formed words _' Thank you'._ She then left him alone.

\--------------------  
Time passed by as McCree became stronger again. Everyday Mei came to visit the cowboy. As the days passed by, Jesse slept less, started to talk more and listened to everything the scientist told him.

Finally, the day arrived that McCree was allowed to leave the hospital... Mei stood next to Jesse as he also was standing up, Stretching his body as he was next to his bed. He then put on his serape and hat as he then showed a smile to the other. In the days the cowboy had to rest, he missed his serape dearly. Jesse couldn't wear all his clothes as he was laying in the hospital bed.

 **“Let's go grab a bite or..?”** Jesse took the scientists hand as she showed a soft blush, feeling her cheeks turning red. Normally she didn't like this thing but... The last couple days, the days Mei came to visit McCree, the days they talked, listened to each other,... She started to like the silly yet charming cowboy. Maybe she just needs to give him a chance... **“ What ya feel like eatin' ? Or doin'?** ” He asked as he didn't get a reply from the woman.

**“I'm not really hungry if that's okay...”** The woman replied softly as she looked away from the man.  
**“ How about you show me some of your gun tricks?”** The scientist asked as a little smirk appeared on her face. She looked at the gunslinger who also had a smirk on his face as if he liked her way of thinking. **“ Course I will show ya everythin' I've got~”**

The woman kept talking to the man as they walked to the training field, as they walked hand in hand the two passing by the famous DJ, Lucio, who was looking a bit surprised but gave McCree a fast thumb up. Mei saw the reaction and became a bit embarrassed. The two knew that people quickly will know about this, about them. 

**"Ya know people will think we're together.. Ya okay with that?"** Jesse asked as he focused his gaze on her as they continued walking. **" I wouldn't mind dating the famous Jesse McCree. "** Mei replied as a giggle escaped her mouth, letting Jesse laugh too. 

The duo arrived at the training field. McCree opened the door for the lady as he then closed it behind them. 


	2. A start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scientist's life changes as the gunslinger saves her from an attack.  
> Maybe this Outlaw isn't as bad as they say he really is...
> 
> "Why he risked his life for her, why he was so.... charming? So handsome?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my native language so mistakes can be made.  
> Still, hope ya like!
> 
> (Feel free to follow me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/IrukaIcarus)
> 
> This Fanfic serie is dedicated to my sweetheart!

Jesse smiled as he walked to the center of the training field together with Mei. He immediately started to show off his skills. Showing how he can spin his gun around his finger as he then pointed his gun to a practice bot . **“It's … High Noon”** The cowboy said with a smirk as he headshot the robot in his head, it fell down with a loud sound. 

McCree gave the scientist a wink as he wanted to put away his Peacemaker.   
**“ Can I try?”** Mei asked as she looked at the gun.   
McCree held his Peacemaker back in his hand as he gave her a nod. **“ Sure, go ahead darlin'~”**  
Normally he wouldn't like someone shooting with his gun but. He couldn't say 'no' to her. 

Mei took the gun as she wasn't sure how to hold it, she also didn't want to drop it. the woman was a little insecure about this all, luckily McCree stood behind Mei, putting his hands on hers to help her hold Peacemaker on the right way. At the mean time, the practice bot was repairing itself so that it was ready again to be shot at.

The woman couldn't help but blush, feeling her cheeks becoming red as she felt him against her. His body pushing against her as he helped her aiming. **“ Like this... “** Jesse said softly, like a soft whisper. Like he was teasing her and helping her at the same time. The cowboy thought it was adorable and kinda funny to see the woman acting like this. 

After pointing the gun at the bot's head, Mei released a headshot as Jesse stayed helping her. He released his hand and went back to standing next to the woman as he saw the practice bot falling down on the ground. He let out a short a whistle why telling: **“ That sure was a beauty~”** The gunslinger showed her a smile as the scientist looked a little proud back at the man. **“ Wanna try without me this time? I'm sure ya will do great too~”** He showed his trust in her as the man then looked at the training bot as it was repairing itself once again. Mei gave a quick nod, trying to aim for the victims head. It took a while until she stood ready and fired. With a loud bang, the bullet hit the chest of the robot. 

Jesse smiled on this as he clapped a bit in his hands. **" Not bad, cupcake~"** The cowboy sure was proud of her. 

The woman couldn't help but to jump on time happily in the air, she was also proud of herself that she could do it without the man's help. But when she landed back on her feed, the Peacemaker felt on the ground with a sound. **" Oh no! I'm sorry, sorry!'** She quickly said as she lowered her body, trying to reach the fallen gun. McCree did the same as he said it was okay, his gun already felt a lot of times. 

As they both wanted to take the gun, their faces were pretty close to each other. McCree focused his gaze on Mei and she did the same, one hand of the scientist and one hand of the cowboy on the gun. It was like the time stopped, they stare into each other's eyes. Like something would happen but it didn't. The only thing that could be heard was Jesse's breathing as Mei held her breath.

McCree retreated his hand as he then waited for Mei to stand back up. The man came closer to her while Mei was holding the gun in her hand, showing the man a somewhat shy smile as she wanted to hand the gun over to the cowboy but on this, the man did something she didn't expect. 

Jesse pulled her closer when he softly grabbed her waist as he showed her a charming smile. " Ya lookin' mighty fine... Darl-."He didn't finish his sentence as he pushed his lips on those of the scientist. 

Mei had her eyes wide open as she felt the lips of the cowboy on hers, she didn't expect this at all. She never thought something like this could happen. But.. She didn't mind it, she got a warm feeling inside of her, growing as she then closed her eyes. It wasn't a wild kiss but a sweet and gentle one and their first kiss ever. 

McCree held his eyes open, looking at how the woman reacted. After a short while, Jesse broke the kiss as he softly put his right, not metallic hand on her head, softly stroking her hair a few times. **" Ya mind the kiss?"** He asked in a soft gentle tone as he returned his Peacemaker, putting it back into the holster. The scientist didn't reply on it, thinking about what just happened, like she thought it was a dream. A dream of a woman that just received a kiss of her crush. It was something she wished for but knew never would happen...

She replied with something better than a normal answer, the woman put her lips on the man's left cheek, showing that she was more than okay with this all. **" No... "**

McCree let out a soft hum as he then showed her his arm, hoping she would accept it.  
Mei showed a soft chuckle as she accepted his arm, holding tight onto it as they both walk together toward the door to leave the training room.


End file.
